The Most Clutch Gamer
by The Lorax Man
Summary: When the Author thought that giving Izuku Midoriya the power of living in a game, he thought that it would be fine. What he didn't think would happen, is time pulling a little fucky wucky and going all topsy wopsy on that bitch. It's a good thing he set the game mode to clutch and not fucking impossible. Oh wait, nevermind, they're the same thing
1. Somethings different

It was at the tender age of four that Izuku Midoriya learnt something that many adults from the 21st century struggled with. That not all men were created equal.

Not in a negative sense, oh no, he would eventually be on the good side of that saying.

He would have a quirk, the same as all his other classmates

He would call it "Gamers Friend"

It would turn his life into a game.

just a casual rpg.

This is the story, as many, many iterations of Izuku Midoriya have said, of how the hero Deku went down in history as the most clutch ga- I mean, as the most symbolic symbol of peace

It all started in Australia. I know the history books say china with a glowing baby, but the first ever quirk was aptly named Legend. It made the user a god among men. A true legend. The holder of the quirk was named Steve Irwin. The quirk, as powerful as it was, had one weakness.

Sting Rays.

And the rest is tragic history

A couple of decades and a bit, and Boom, human chinese lantern, and the rest of _that_ is history.

Again

And then centuries later, and you have me

16, almost 17 year old Izuku Midoriya.

_**And 17 year old Bakugou Katsuki, but he's kinda meh**_

_**..**_

_**Don't tell him I said that**_

Currently in a fight for his life, battling against the forces of boredom, in school.

'_Sigh.. why would anyone care about anything from 2018. It was just a year of SJWs and millenials' _I think during a particularly boring history lesson '_and why do we still have info on it. Though 2016-2020 were considered 'the second dark age' the shortest of the two because the millenials got bored of being snowflakes that quickly._

_Heh_

_Maybe-'_

My thoughts are cut of by the very loud and abrasive school bell. The one that my school decided to import from America to give us a taste of what english speaking countries were like to try and get us motivated for university in one of the states. And it would have worked. If those kind of bells hadn't of been phased out of educational centers because it prevented students from learning.

Of course Aldera Junior High completely ignored that little bit if info and used them anyway-.

"Shut up, Deku, it's time to leave." groweld my only friend, Katsuki Bakugou, or as I like to call him Kaachan.

"Sorry Kaachan. Was I mumbling again?" I say picking up my bag "My head was in the clouds again, thinking about these god awful bells"

While leaving the school, some girls came up to us, like usual, and asked us to go to the arcade.

Like usual.

And like usual, Kaachan responded with a

"Fuck off you goddamn extras. Stop trying to waste my time"

Very nice Kaachan.

A+ in socialising

Almost immediately they run off. The power of a slightly ticked of Katsuki Bakugou truly knows no bounds when it comes to scaring people off.

"You know, maybe you should try socialising. Raise your charisma stat. Might be fun"

Immediately he replies

"And waste my time talking to shitty extras? Not fucking likely"

Maybe he has a thing for being alone. Sitting in his room, lights on low, brooding. Yeah. 'The Brooding Hero; Fuck Off'

"Fuck off, you mumbling bitch"

I pick up a pebble on the side of the road in preparation for a social experiment

"Hey Kaachan, you wanna start working out at the beach. I saw a bunch of fridges and they look perfect for some DIY strength training"

"Good idea, you might actually build some muscle for the UA entrance exam.

If you can keep you head outta the fucking clouds"

"Yeah yeah, Kaachan" I sigh "and besides, we need to train our bodies any way, cause our quirks are coming soon, and the doctors did say they would take a toll on our bodies"

"Yeah." he replies "that too"

We spend the rest of the walk home in silence, admiring nothing because the beach looks like shit and the park is full of kids. Although I did see a snail. That was nice. And

Oooh, did Tsuikano-san finish the garden? That's cool. After reaching the split I ask Kaachan if he wants to come over and get his ass beat at video games some more

"No. Your skill at Super Smash Bros Ultimate with the fucking Wii Fit Trainer. It's unnatural"

"Your loss man, guess i'll have to beat you another day. Wanna walk me home though?"

"Sure. Just… No more Smash Bros"

After walking past some pot plants and kids we part ways at my place.

Before bakugou can leave though "Hey Kaachan, think fast" I say grinning diviousely and throw the pebble that i've been holding the entire time.

Bet you forgot about that one didn't you

The pebble soars through the air, gleaming like some kind of raindrop from space come to rain rocky justice on Kaachan. And just before it hits him it explodes. _**Fuck.**_ My devilishly devilish grin disappears and is replaced with a sour look. Like I bit a lemon. A salty lemon. He turns back towards me and starts howling with laughter at my face

"Nice try Deku, but my quirk came in last week. I wanted to surprise you at the beach." he struggles with how hard he's laughing, "I was gonna try and explode the fucking fridge, but, oooh boy, this was even better" He turns back and says "see ya tomorrow, Shitty Deku. Maybe then you'll have a quirk"

"Yeah Yeah, Kaachan, fight me when you can beat me in Smash"

Once again he looks back

"Was that a challenge"

"Come on. I beat you with Kirby 5 times in a row. We both know who wins"

He sighs, and turns away

"You're lucky you can Smash better than you can throw"

"Fuck you too"

_Sigh_

…

_Sigh again_

"_You maybe wondering why i'm able to break the fourth wall like this. That's because it's a part of my quirk. I know, in this world, quirks don't appear until your around 13-18, but that's because they usually are way more powerful, than say, a thousand years ago where they came in at age 5. Nowadays, Explosion, once meant being able to make explosions. Now it means complete control over what combust when in contact with your body or in a 5 meter radius. Along with nitroglycerin sweat to keep it nice and even. Sorry for the info dump _I think to you guys while getting a glass of water "_but this is necessary, to keep the smart ones from getting the satisfaction of spoiling the mechanics of this universe in the comments._

_Ahh._

_Nice, cold water._

_Maybe a little bit of salt from the tears of theorists everywhere, but that makes it taste better_

_Anyway, where was I_

_Oh yeah, Quirks_

_You still get part of the quirk, like how adolescents still have a brain that grown before adolescence, until the full thing develops. Bakugou's was knowledge of any source of heat in his 5 meter radius. Mine was knowing that life is meaningless, and everything's a game. Also I respawn. found that out after I accidentally drowned._

_In a bathtub. Don't ask"_

"Info dump over," I say to myself "Time to order some pizza. And G*Fuel with the code pewdiepie for 10 percent off. Go ahead and subscribe" bringing the phone to my ears I order a large pepperoni pizza, with two diet cokes

*Ding Dong*

"Pizza"

_*Deep inhale*_

_Mhhhh that smells good. You wanna smell, don't you. Sucks this is just a fanfiction. Go eat something, then come back_

After enjoying the fuck out of my meal, and you should have enjoyed the fuck out of yours, I walk to my room, and head to bed, incredibly tired for no reason other than for plot purposes.

Right before my head hit the pillow I hear a rather loud, but flat

*Ding*

….

_Wow, Author man cutting it rather close, aren't you?_

_**Shut the fuck up. You only exists because I let you**_

_Yeah, yeah, keep talking_

_**Fuck You. I was originally gonna give you a tutorial before I permanently changed your life into a video game, but i'll just let you figure it your for yourself**_

_You sure this isn't gonna get me killed_

_**Bye Bye. Be grateful I was too lazy to change your world into hardmode Terraria**_

…

_**...**_

_When's the second *Ding* coming_

_**Fuck O-**_

*Ding*

**~~Welcome to BNHA - The Game~~**

**For some reason your settings have been changed to-**

**Tutorial- Off**

**Mini map- Off**

**HUD- On**

**Respawn- Yes**

**Player type- Mediumcore**

**General Fuck up Izuku-ness- On. Crank it up to eleven.**

_That's just cold, man. That's really mean, man_

**They may only be toggled when you have completed the game with a perfect score, or when you sto****p pissing me off**

***Ding***

**You have leveled up**

**Lvl - 1**

**Exp - 0-10**

**Hp - 100**

**Qp - 20**

**Stats -**

**Strength - 3**

**Intelligence - 5**

**Durability - 2**

**Charisma - 5 + 50% = 7.5**

**Dexterity - 6**

**Vitality - 2**

**Quirk/Skill Tree**

**[Empty]**

**[Gamers Friend]**

**[Empty]**

**You see that. That's me being nice. You can have as many skills/Quirks, but it'll all fall under one Quirk. Be lucky I didn't limit it**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Age- 12**

**Descri****ption**

**Annoying as fuck. WIth Inko as a mum, and Hisashi as a shitty dad, and then the weight of knowing that life is just in the mind of a shitty fanfic author, has created the being that goes by the name of Izuku Midoriya.**

_Huh._

_That's cool._

_Guess that's my Quirk. Imma grind the fuck outta this shit. I'll be, for those of you xany enough to know what the intro meant, the most clutch gamer to ever exist._

_Plus Ultra. Ish. More like, Time skip. Or not. Who knows. Only I do_

I'm tired. Maybe I should sleep.

But, like, sleep is for the weak.

Ehh, fuck that, imma sleep, lucid dreams man, here I come

I walk up the flight of stairs, taking in the photos of my dad that are potato quality, so I don't know what he looks like. All I see is green on white on green. After what seems like ages of barely 360p quality photos, I reach my room, filled to the brim with All Might merch and memorabilia. My All Might sheet clad bed I finally go to bed. My head hits the pillow and-

*Ding*

**Wake the fuck up**

**All Hp and Qp has been restored, cause you slept in your bed**

_So no lucid dream, I guess_

_***Scoff noise, but in his head***_

_**Fuck no, you don't deserve that shit**_

_**Wake the fuck up**_

No dreams, huh. No more wet ones, I guess.

Ehh, i'll live. I walk outta my room

***Existence is paused***

**Do you guys want me to describe everything. Or should I just be like, After a hearty breakfast, I make my way to school. You know what, i'll do that anyway**

_Well fuck you too then_

***Back to normal***

After a hearty breakfast, I make my way to school, thinking about why the fuck the author **is so great**. Hey. I didn't say that. Why the fuck the author is **so great**. Hmm. Fuck **you**. Wow. Author man. That's **really cool** man.

I look at the bench that Kaachan and I usually sit at, and-

Ooooh, there's Kaachan

"Kaachan" I yell excitedly "D'you wanna be my party member" and his face scrunches up into one of confusion.

"The fuck do you mean, party member, dumbass. I'm not playing any more goddamn games"

"Awww, that sucks" I whine. "But no. I got my quirk. It's called Gamers Friend. It turned my life into a video game. With stats, and points, and a quirk tree and a-"

"Jesus Fuck deku, I get it. Calm down. Two fucking seconds after I get my quirk, you get this bullshit. Man, fuck this shit"

"That's not important Kaachan, what's important is whether or not you'll be my party member. Ignoring the fact that I don't know if this Quirk has a party system, I should check"

"Dumb fucking deku, doesn't even know how his quirk works"

_Oh shut up Kaachan. Menu, appear._

***Dingy Dong***

**The fucking menu.**

**Would you like to invite *Katsuki Bakugou* to your party.**

**This will give him a leveling system, and exp. He will not be able to access the quirk tree without the Authors permission**

Kaachans face scrunches up, and I laugh. "You'll get used to it. Just say yes"

"Fine"

***Bing Bong***

**The cunt said yes.**

**Minimap has now been toggled on, it shows the location of all available party members**

I crack my knuckles one by one, smiling at the disgusted look Kaachan gives me. I Let out a laugh, my loudest one yet, and whisper quietly to myself

"Finally. My story begins"

After school, _again, I know, bet you're dying to know what happens there_, Kaachan and I head to the beach, to test our Quirks out, so we decide to head to Dagobah Beach.

Walking through the streets of Musutafu, a place that i've never really explored before, has me wondering.

What else have I missed, hanging out with Kaachan, and hero worship

"Hey Kaachan" I say "You wanna explore a bit before we get to the beach. We never really explored this place, did we"

I tense my legs, getting ready for what was inevitable

"No we didn't. Yeah. Not a bad idea, Deku. Not a bad idea"

I muster up as much strength as I can, when-

***Ding***

**Strength and Vitality have increased by three temporarily because of how fucking hard those legs are tensing. Honestly, calm the fuck down**

**Stats as they are**

**Strength - 6**

**Intelligence - 5**

**Durability - 2**

**Charisma - 5 + 50% = 7.5**

**Dexterity - 6**

**Vitality - 5**

There we go

I take of like a bullet, but slower, yelling behind me

"Betcha i'll get to the markets first"

"DEKU. GET BACK HERE YOU FUCK"

Sprinting through the streets of musutafu is an..

Experience, for lack of a better word

Families whizz past, the sound of childish laughter gracing my ears, the smell of something on my nose. Tingling, like a numb limb

I Run Faster and Faster and-

***DING x2***

Who cares about the game, all I care about is me, and my legs, pounding against the pavement.

My lungs, taking in air, taking out the things I can't use

My heart, moving the newly oxygenated blood, transporting to my legs

My legs, pounding against the pavement

I hear some crackles. I smell the sickly sweetness of Kaachans quirk. Caramel.

I run faster

At this point i've completely forgotten the market

All that matters is finding that smell. The one that smells like tingles.

I leap over a stall, the smell on my nose, when I see brown hair. The smell is stronger

I run faster again

I cross the road, ignoring the yells of passerbyers, ignoring the horns honking

They don't matter when i'm rolling over them. They don't matter when that smell is so close

I turn into an alley.

I grab the ladders and climb, the scent so close I can taste it

Finally, after what seems like a lifetime, I make it.

The sunset really is beautiful

And finally, I see it.

_Her. _

"Who are you" I hear distantly "Why were you chasing me". Her voice is cloudy, my head is fluffy.

"I..

I don't know why I was chasing you. I didn't know I was chasing you"

"Who are you" she asks again

I walk closer.

"You know, at this point, I don't care. You smell amazing, by the way. Did anyone ever tell you that."

"No. Is that your quirk"

"I don't know"

She looks me in the eye, and

Oh god, those big brown eyes

"I have to go" I say quickly, "I'm sorry if I scared you"

I turn around

"Usually, i'm not this sage or some shit. But the readers gotta get their cliff hanger. They have no idea what's going on, but the Author does. Oh he has plans for me. That was a massive character change, don't you think. Foreshadowing, maybe. Any way, I gotta go, see ya later.."

I put one foot on the ledge

"Uraraka Ochako"


	2. EAT THIS, MIDORIYA

I jump.

I hit the ground.

I land flat on the ground, face forward.

My ribs pierce my lungs, and almost immediately after get turned into a fine dust, skin bursting, blood spurting everywhere, and the _pain_.

Like a million icy hot needles piercing every single atom of my being

Then I wake up, back in the void, nothing but the button, like none of it had ever happened.

It's not the first time. I doubt it's gonna be the last

_Sigh. I was so close to starting._

Time to reset.

I open the menu and-

***DING! You fuck, don't ignore me***

**New skill unlocked**

**Temporary Boost Lvl 1:**

**Allows your body to have a temporary boost of up to ten stat points.**

**Your STR and VIT have increased by 3 permanently because of the extreme sprinting you just did. Realy? You just had to blow Usain Bolt outta the water**

**New Skill unlocked:**

**Sprint! Lvl 1:**

**Allows you to run faster than 50/kph for 10 seconds**

**New Skills Unlocked**

**Gamers Mind and Body Lvl Max:**

**Allows you to live life like a video game character**

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Sniff! Lvl Max:**

**Allows you to sniff out characters that will be important later on in the plot**

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Parkour! Lvl 1:**

**Because of that sick roll over those cars, you have unlocked the skill.**

**With every level, the chances of fucking up decrease**

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Flow State Ḽ̬̤͖͜v̹͎l̲͕͇̳͙͠ͅ ̮̝͕̳̼1̢͔̝:**

**You ent҉er ̶̛ "The Zone" ͜ ҉and҉ ҉everythin҉g҉ that҉ the҉ ҉bra҉in deem҉s useles҉s҉ can f҉or ҉situation will҉ friends the҉ TIME FOR OFF ҉shut b҉ei҉ng**

**Level Up, because EXP is also gained from unlocking new skills, upgrading stats and completing quests**

**Stats:**

**Lvl- 2**

**HP- 200**

**QP- 40**

**EXP- 0-150**

**STR- 6**

**INT- 5**

**DUR- 2**

**CHAR- 7.5**

**DEX- 6**

**VIT- 5**

Wow, thanks Author, Very cool

"Time to reset" I say to… no one. Huh. Forgot how lonely it was

I hit the Button

And it ends.

Then reverses, black holes absorbing hawking radiation, black dwarves heating up for millenia, suddenly turning into neutron stars or white dwarves turning into stars absorbing what they had once removed, growing and growing

Planets rebuilding themselves, life destroying itself, death giving way to life giving way to death giving way to war giving way to birth giving way to death giving way to the stars unraveling once again

And then it stops, the universe stabilising, for a second

_And it reverses_

All through it a song plays. One of death, to life, to war, to birth, to death, and back again, my mind unraveling the more I hear, I faintly hear a scream

_Funny. Thought no one could hear you scream_

I see War and Famine and Disease an Hate and Anger, and I _**[Understand]**_

I forget the song, but I will always _understand_

And then the stars start to wink out. One by one. Birth

Giving way

_To death_

And it starts to shrink, faster and faster and faster, and it flashes, blinding me, then it's gone

And then it starts again, but this time, in an order of Entropy that I can understand

It starts with a bang, faster than I can understand. And the stars start to wink to life and the song starts to play in reverse. Of death, to birth, to war, to life to death.

_I always forgot how beautiful the cosmos was_ I think, watchin Gamma rays streak into infinity, and the light that I thought would last forever, decay.

***DING***

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**R͢͠͡ ̷͢E̴̴ ̶́͘͢͞W҉̕͠ ̴҉I͞҉͠ ̨̧̕N҉̷͘͟͟ ͏͜͞D̢͟:**

**Allows the user to skip the universe upon death, and R͢͠͡ ̷͢E̴̴ ̶́͘͢͞W҉̕͠ ̴҉I͞҉͠ ̨̧̕N҉̷͘͟͟ ͏͜͞D̢͟ upon death. Changes are made to the universe upon each R͢͠͡ ̷͢E̴̴ ̶́͘͢͞W҉̕͠ ̴҉I͞҉͠ ̨̧̕N҉̷͘͟͟ ͏͜͞D̢͟**

***DING***

**Do you wish to continue from save state, or will you start a new game?**

Looking at the cosmos, and all its beauty

And I wonder what Ochako was doing at the rooftop, why she was so high up

It isn't natural

Every other iteration has an irrational fear of heights.

Only one did, but she

_Oh_

_Start New Game_

***Ding***

**Game has been reset. Changes to multiple variables have been made**

**The AUTHOR system has been made permanent**

**Ṟ̛̗̟͉͓Ę̦S͖̦̙̳͖̞̩͜Ę͖T̮̻͇̭̪̤ͅ ̰̮͓̥̩͉͖s̨̪̜͚y͈̘̲͟st̮̹̰e͎̙m̟̞̬̰̜͞ ͓̠͓į̰̼͔̲̗̩s̳ ň̖̻̠̟ͅo̮̻̗̜̺͠ͅw̺̜͓̜̹̱̪ ̳̙̺̭̳͉̰ĭ͓̱̞͈͚̳͖͞n̦͓̦̙ͅ ̞͓ą̼̙̮̲ ̧̥͈̜ͅse͈̺͝c̡͈̜̦ͅơ̛n̷̦̖͇̙̜̻̥d̤͔̻̪̤͇̣a̜͈̣͍ͅr͈̬̺̺͉͡ͅỵ ͓̩̙̫̰͡ḏ̹̮̪̦͚̦į̹̫̫͓̜̥r͓̠̰̼͔͟ḙ̸̆c̖̩̯ͅtǫ̱̌ ̟͚͇̳̗͍̣R̛̰ͅy͚, ̼̣̲̳͟ ̯͓ ͍a̬̼̹͙n̥̰͎͡d̟̬̀ ̪̹̱c̞̻͖ͅa͈̦͙͜n̲ ̶̜̫̟o̷̯ñ̜͜l͓̝͉̜͓̘y̤̲̠̮̘̺ ͚̪́ḅ̰ͅͅe̮͍͠ ̢͙̲͔ṷ̢̥̫̫̀ṡ̶̻͓̩͔̺e̫̠͉ď ͓̜̭̤͓̀t̬͇̥ơ̭̟̩̜̑ ͎́ṟ̥̫͚͈̕ḕ͙͔͎̺̮̠̥s̯̪͙̻̤e̲̼t̢. ̴̫͔̼̖͙͈N̬͚̫͓͘ò̠͖̹ ̥̤̜̗͓͍͞m̻̪͇̭͍ơ̪r̭͚̠̯̱̀ͅe͔͎̮̩̤̰̬ ̟̣̻̗̼ç̝͈͓̤o͕̝̝̦͙̙̟͟n̫̗͚t͎̬̹ͅ ̛͕̯̲Ì̤̯nu̮̮͝ä̯͞t̪i̤̱̦̫̘͜o̟͈͔͕n̗̖s͈̻̠̟̰͉**

**̭**

I wake up in my room, covered in All Might memorabilia.

Bedroom sweet Bedroom.

I think that's the saying

I turn over in my bed, reaching for the spare clothes I usually leave on my bedside table.

"It's time" I say to myself "To get ready for school"

I look at the calendar on my bedside table.

_Oh_

UA Entrance exam, bois, can we get some hype in the chat?

This body's clearly been training training, so it should be a breeze. I walk down the stars, hoping to see my usual breakfast, but i'm greeted to a fat load of nothing. I check the clock on the wall

_All this is oddly convenient, huh?_

It's 3 in the morning. I walk outside, not really knowing where to go.

I start running

***DING***

**Would you like to enter the flow state?**

**[YES] [NO]**

Thinking back to the last time I entered flow state, being forced to run after Uraraka, I choose no, without any hesitation.

This is nice. Running, watching houses go by, the odd car driving every once in a while.

I check my stamina bar, expecting to see it almost depleted.

_Huh. Barely a dent_

I pull up my stats

**Stats:**

**Lvl- 5**

**HP- 500**

**QP- 1000**

**EXP- 250-300**

**STR- 20**

**INT- 50**

**DUR- 35**

**CHAR- 15**

**DEX- 9**

**VIT- 8**

**Stat Points: 20**

**Quirk Tree:**

**Temporary Boost Lvl 1:**

**Allows your body to have a temporary boost of up to ten stat points.**

**Your STR and VIT have increased by 3 permanently because of the extreme sprinting you just did. Realy? You just had to blow Usain Bolt outta the water**

**New Skill unlocked:**

**Sprint! Lvl 1:**

**Allows you to run faster than 50/kph for 10 seconds**

**New Skills Unlocked**

**Gamers Mind and Body Lvl Max:**

**Allows you to live life like a video game character**

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Sniff! Lvl Max:**

**Allows you to sniff out characters that will be important later on in the plot**

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Parkour! Lvl 1:**

**Because of that sick roll over those cars, you have unlocked the skill.**

**With every level, the chances of fucking up decrease**

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Flow State Ḽ̬̤͖͜v̹͎l̲͕͇̳͙͠ͅ ̮̝͕̳̼1̢͔̝:**

**You ent҉er ̶̛ "The Zone" ͜ ҉and҉ ҉everythin҉g҉ that҉ the҉ ҉bra҉in deem҉s useles҉s҉ can f҉or ҉situation will҉ the҉ TIME FOR OFF ҉shut b҉ei҉ng**

**R͢͠͡ ̷͢E̴̴ ̶́͘͢͞W҉̕͠ ̴҉I͞҉͠ ̨̧̕N҉̷͘͟͟ ͏͜͞D̢͟ Lvl Max:**

**Allows the user to skip the universe upon death, and R͢͠͡ ̷͢E̴̴ ̶́͘͢͞W҉̕͠ ̴҉I͞҉͠ ̨̧̕N҉̷͘͟͟ ͏͜͞D̢͟ upon death. Changes are made to the universe upon each R͢͠͡ ̷͢E̴̴ ̶́͘͢͞W҉̕͠ ̴҉I͞҉͠ ̨̧̕N҉̷͘͟͟ ͏͜͞D̢͟**

**Description:**

**Izuku Midoriya, with the help of his best friend Katsuki 'Kaachan' Bakugou will take the world by storm. After being trained by All Might, he will receive OFA, further brightening his future as a hero. It really hurts to look at**

This is cool. I can work with this.

More cars pass by, more houses, and a particularly strange fellow who was walking his dog at 3:30 in the morning

Only issue, is that there was no dog, and that he was sleep walking

I finally reach the beach, and see a large pile of trash, mostly motor vehicles

_Guess he saved the heaviest for last_

I get to work, starting with the motorcycle, a 180 kg vehicle through the sand.

_This is easier than I remember. Then again, I can't remember much from Before_

***DING MOTHERFUCKERS! TIME SKIP, CAUSE SWEATY DEKU, ISN'T IT CHIEF***

_Could've asked me before skipping 3 hours of my life, jeez_

I look around at the now pristine sand

And I scream

I roar, again and again

With my shirt long gone, and the edges of my pants tearing, I collapse into the sand

But right before my head hits the ground, i'm grabbed by the shoulders by a very large man

"Young Midoriya" All Might exclaims "You truly have gone above and beyond my expectations, cleaning not only what I told you to, but outside that area, and cleaned the whole beach! You deserve my power without a shadow of a doubt

Now

EAT THIS!"

"OK!"

"EEH?!"

"All Might, i've done crazier shit, with crazier people, eating hair isn't gonna faze me" I declare, already happily munching on his hair

"Besides" I continue "it tastes like strawbarry, if strawberry tasted horrible, so, eh, I can live"

"Midoriya…

You are truly the strangest person to ever inherit OFA"

***DING***

**Mutter! skill Activated**

***DING***

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Mutter! Lvl Max:**

**By Muttering, you possess the ability to bend the laws of mass conservation and have the word mutter spiral from your mouth**

**New directory, O͚͚͖̗̮͆̎ͥͦͯ́ͬ͠N̡̳̺̬̓ͅE̷̪̦̞̩ͤ̅̓ͧͯ͋̏ ̴̹̠̟͍͈̙͗̏̉͑́͝F̪̤̖̼̻̾Ở̼̫͍͉͙͓̩̞ͫͧ̚R̥̖̫̹̰̬̟̆̀̈́̈̀̊̊̚ ̥͖̪͒́Ā̈͏̙̖̜ͅL̢̗͔͈̝͉͇̭̯̱̋͂́͊͞Lͤͫ͆ͦ̈͠͏̘͙̠͞**

**̛̻͎̬͈̻͐ͭ͐ͨ̂̄̀F̶̶̐͊̈͑ͥ̅̈̎͏͈̹͖̭̪Ơ̢̤ͨ̐ͧR̨̙͚̤̹͉̬ͮ͂͒ͤ̎ͣͮ͞ ̠̱̠̺̏ͬ̓ͯ̋ͯO͕̤̭͎̘͖̻̗͗ͣͯ̏̈͢N̴͈͍̖̮̩͚ͨ̈̊͛͌̃͆̅̎Ȩ̖͉̜̝̌ͦͩͦ̎̀**

**Loading…**

**Loading...**

***DING* Spoiler warning for people who watch anime exclusively**

"Tell that to square face, the guy with the Quirk Black whip, which I wont get till chapter 214. Even then the debut is kinda ruined by the fast pacing but weekly updates, for us bleeding edge readers. But hey maybe this-"

"Midoriya, Shut Up" All Might sighs

"OK! Time for the entrance exam"

_***DING***_

_**Skill Gamers Mind Activated**_

_Time to glance at some books and use the sorta eidetic memory to cheat._

_Bingo Bango Bongo Drongo_

Walking to UA I contemplate on whether or not I should trip over the brick when Kaachan grips my shoulder and in a sing song voice whispers mockingly into my ear

"You better get in~"

_Sigh._

_That the best you got?_

"Fuck you~" I reply

_Even Worse!_

Taking a few more steps, I realise that A. the brick is still there and B. Ochako has touched my shoulder, so i'm not falling to the ground-

**Mutter Skill Active**

and my career as a hero has not been fucked from the getgo because of brain damage, so I still have a chance of-

"Sorry for using my quirk on you, but it's bad luck to fall" a voice interrupts my mumbling

I look up, and see Ochako, same brown hair, same big brown eyes,

_No tears_

And a rather large smile, for a face as round as hers.

Huh

_I've been interrupted by lots of people lately_

_Lazy storytelling, maybe?_

_**Fuck You, Again**_

"It's allright" I reply "I wouldn't of liked becoming braindead, right before an exam"

"Ok, see you in class, hopefully! Good luck!" she chirps, yelling the last bit as she starts running away

I run after her, not wanting to be late, looking at the massive campus in awe

_**You've seen better and you know it**_

_Yeah, but it's not like I was alive for that_

_**Yeah, true**_

Walking into the classroom, I do a bit of a scan of the place. I see a kid with boxy blue hair and glasses, Ochako, some people who weren't actually remarkable at all. Kinda like extras. There are two girls with Horns, one with pink skin, and one without-

***DING FUCKWIT***

**New Skill Unlocked:**

**Observe Lvl 1:**

**Gives all characters a name, with their level, and a brief description is given when the skill is used**

Let's be real, I should have gotten this skill first, but who cares. After that bit of 4th Wall break, let's get to the Exam

Q1.

Look, guy, this is just filler material, because neither the manga, or the anime ever show us what's on the exam

Why the fuck do you want to know what's on this exam anyway?!

Walking out of the exam room is a blessing and a half. Ever since global warming, temperatures were raised and lowered respectively, permanently, across all universes. It's way too cold for the season today. Way to cold, for spring.

Anyway, we walk onto the bus, and are all taken from the campus to the place where the practical exam takes place. After waiting about 5 minutes, we get there, and I am floored by how much money a this would have cost to build without cementoss. And how they can destroy it over and over again, without any worry because of cementoss.

Heh. Mentoss

"HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOO LISTENERS! WELCOME TO THE UA ENTRANCE EXAM. YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO DESTROY AS MANY ROBOTS AS YOU CAN. EVER ROBOT IS WORTH 2 POINTS. GET AS MANY AS YOU CAN, AND HOPE FOR THE BEST THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS ALLLLLLL MY WOOOONDERFUL LISTENERS!"

I hear a muffled Ding sound, and my menu pops up

***Deaf Debuff has been temporarily applied to you. It will wear off in 30s***

That's different. I thought we were supposed to meet up in that room and shit. Ehh, different Reset, I guess

"10

…

9…

…

THIS IS BORING

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams present mic, reapplying my deaf debuff, god I wish he was fucking dead right now, I think while running through the city

***Ding***

Still kinda muffled

**F͜͞Ļ͏O͝W̨̨҉ ̴̴͝͝S̴̡҉̀T̀͝A̡̕͡T̢̢͘͜͞E͢ has been entered. Shutting off all unnecessary Directories**

I run

I see a robot

I punch it till it's broken, ignoring the dull ache in my knuckles.

I run and run and run, and punch and punch and punch, and rack up point after point, a non stop killing machine, deciating robot after robot.

Eventually, a bone breaks, although with DUR stat, it took a while

I rip, and tear into a robot, and use it's arm as a club

A missile fires, and I faintly hear present mic yelling something, but it's drowned out by the angry beeping noises.

I twist out of the way, landing on my foot, and use that to launch myself forward, and swing the makeshift bat, destroying the robot

Using the robot as a lever, I shoot forward

***DING Temporary Boost Skill Activated***

Running faster, destroying more and more robots, jumping over missiles, grabbing onto poles,

***DING***

O͚͚͖̗̮͆̎ͥͦͯ́ͬ͠N̡̳̺̬̓ͅE̷̪̦̞̩ͤ̅̓ͧͯ͋̏ ̴̹̠̟͍͈̙͗̏̉͑́͝F̪̤̖̼̻̾Ở̼̫͍͉͙͓̩̞ͫͧ̚R̥̖̫̹̰̬̟̆̀̈́̈̀̊̊̚ ̥͖̪͒́Ā̈͏̙̖̜ͅL̢̗͔͈̝͉͇̭̯̱̋͂́͊͞Lͤͫ͆ͦ̈͠͏̘͙̠͞

̛̻͎̬͈̻͐ͭ͐ͨ̂̄̀F̶̶̐͊̈͑ͥ̅̈̎͏͈̹͖̭̪Ơ̢̤ͨ̐ͧR̨̙͚̤̹͉̬ͮ͂͒ͤ̎ͣͮ͞ ̠̱̠̺̏ͬ̓ͯ̋ͯO͕̤̭͎̘͖̻̗͗ͣͯ̏̈͢N̴͈͍̖̮̩͚ͨ̈̊͛͌̃͆̅̎Ȩ̖͉̜̝̌ͦͩͦ̎̀

**Directory Loaded.**

**Initiating Installation**

**Installing**

**E̶̴͟rr͟͝o̴͢͞r!**

**̕͢C̕͠o̴̧͠r҉̵͞r̀u͘͟p̸t̷́ ͟Fi͝͝l̵ȩ͡ş͜! ̢҉͞**

**De̶͝le̷té̵, ͜or͘ ̢̧Ke͢e̸̕͘p̶̡͜? ̨̛**

**̵͜A͜҉ųt̡̢o͡mat̷̴e̴̢d̵͝͡ A͜n̡̨s͞w҉͟͡èr̴̶͘ ͘҉g̸̸ì̸͘ve͘n̶̷͏ ͘̕b͢y͠ ̷ÀU҉͏͘T͘͘͝H͠Ơ͡͏R̴͡ ̵D̵͘͝i̶re̸̸c̵̴͞t̡o͟ry̷͟: ̧͡ ́Yes͜͠**

**Skills Loading**

**OFA Loaded**

**Loading…**

***Flow State Interrupted by Skill/Directory Overuse**

**Exiting Flow state***

***DONG DONG Mutha Fuckas'***

Sweet. That was getting annoying. I keep walking around, running into the occasional robot, saving the occasional dumbass, when I feel a rumbling in the ground.

I look up and see nothing, but the rumbling gets stronger, and-

A massive robot looms over the horizon, titled

Fuck

**MECH SUIT Piloted by Nedzu**

The thing takes a step forward, and a skyscraper shakes. It takes another step, and the screams of examinees fill my ears

It starts walking, building topple over, the skyscraper is pushed aside, and the rest of the examinees start sprinting away

But not me. Never me

No matter the gimmick, I always run forward after hearing it

Always after seeing it

I look further, and see ochako, trapped under the rubble, a pained look on her face

My legs tense

Green sparks shoot off my body,

***DING***

**Skill Unlocked:**

**One For All Current usable Lvl 5:**

**Enhances the entire body, and any quirks that can be enhanced**

I leap forward, cracking the ground, feeling by bones creak, and my skin start to tear.

I hit a building and in the spur of the moment

Lik every other time

I jump off the side of the building, towards the Mech suit

I cock my fist back and punch it's chest, caving the centre and unknowingly making red lights go off in the suit.

Of course, every action has an equal and opposite reaction, and i'm shot into the air.

I start falling

I keep falling

And it goes the same every time

SLAP!

I stop, and the only thing stopping me from feeling intense G-Forces is the fact that her quirk negates those forces

"Thank you, Ochako Uraraka, for saving my life" I exclaim "And if you wouldn't mind, I think i'm gonna pass out!" I yell before the darkness takes me

NOTE:  
SOME THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED  
IT WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER, BUT JUST BE AWARE THAT MOST OF THE STUFF YOU LEARNED LAST CHAPTER IS NOW IRRELEVANT

SORRY, NOT REALLY

And can any one guess why OFA isn't a new skill

If anyone is wondering why he keeps getting interrupted, it's cause when I was writing this, I kept getting interrupted by my friends


End file.
